massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Foxtrot12/And the winner is...
Hey everybody, I'm writing this blog to ask a question about integrating an idea I had last night when responding to Lovely's comment on the User of the Month page which got me thinking. Lovely stated that veteran users deserve a nod. I agree but not in user of the month so here's my plan. I am thinking that we, the MEF Community integrate two new award systems. N7 '''and '''STG Users '''and the '''Mass Effect Fanon Anual Fan-Fiction Awards! What would these be? You may ask. We'll let me explain starting with the N7 Users. It is basically a commendation system that gives a nod to good users. A user may nominate themselves or someone else for the title of either N7 User or STG User. Now these really have no requirements as these users are in a nutshell good writers, decent people, and respected members of the community. You may be asking why STG and N7 Users. Well let's explain. *An N7 user is a true elite. An N7 writes good fanon, is a good person, well thought of and respected member of the wiki, and someone who participates in policy and community events. *An STG user is a good guy who writes above average grade fanon who is respected, a community participant, and good guy but who just isn't ready to be an N7 User yet. To put it in Halo terminology the N7 users are comparable to ODST Helljumpers, the best the corps have to offer and the STG users are comparable to elite marine troopers, good and skilled soldiers but just not good enough to be ODSTs. Once again there are no written requirements like "Must have 900 edits" or something for either N7 or STG. But it is recomended to only nominate yourself or someone else if they really deserve it. A nominee may withdraw from the competition at any time if they so desire or try to increase or decrease the level they're going for. For example: "If user Garrus827 nominates user Admiral of the Geth321 for N7 status then Admiral of the Geth321 may change his nomination by Garrus827 for N7 User to try to be an STG User for vice-versa." Now voting for a user award requires at least 75 edits and a voter may comment, vote yes, vote no, or vote to decrease or increase user level, basically stating you feel someone running for STG User should go up to N7 User and casting your vote for them to get N7 User status or casting a vote for someone who is running for N7 user status to get STG User status instead. Nominees may not vote for themselves but may vote for others or comment. Users who cannot vote may also comment. Voting lasts two weeks. If a user can garner a majority of votes from users and at least the support of one administrator they will be granted their desired status. In the case our wiki ever gets a few hundred users strong then for N7 Status at least twenty votes and two admin votes are needed and for STG Status at least 15 votes and one admin support is needed. STG users may run to be promoted to an N7 User whenever they like for an unlimited amount of tries. Be aware however that this will be a privilage to be recognized as an N7 or STG User. You will be permitted to put your user page in either an STG or N7 User category and be able to post a template stating your status on your user page and talk page and you may brag about your status with your great humility to people who didn't make the cut (you self-indulgent bastard!) Well that's all for now. In a few hours I will post my Annual Awards blog post. What are all of your thoughts everyone? Foxtrot12 23:33, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Category:Admin blogs Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts